1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to methods and apparatus for promoting dental hygiene by applying dental floss to the teeth of the user. More specifically, it relates to methods and apparatus for loading dental floss onto an applicator having a pair of resilient prongs by means of nodules on the floss, slots in the ends of the prongs for holding the floss, and convergent surfaces for compressing the prongs together.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Dental floss having nodules fixed thereto at intervals is known in the prior art, as are applicators having resilient prongs for holding the floss by means of bearing outwardly against two adjacent nodules on the floss. Examples of such systems are shown in U. S. Pat. No. 1,815,408 "Dental Floss Holder" to J. K. Jordan, and 3,631,869 "Dental Floss Holder" to R. J. Espinosa. A similar device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,687 "Dental Flossing Device" to L. C. Lorch. In this patent, the flossing material is made in short segments, each of which has a small, circular grommet that fits over a knob at the end of each prong of the applicator. German Pat. No. 1095460 to Gustav Frantz is a-so somewhat similar to the first two patents cited above. However, in this patent, tension on a segment of floss is achieved by a collar surrounding both prongs at a point at which they are disposed at and angle to one another, so that, by sliding the collar along the prongs, they can be positioned at a desired distance from one another.
Other U.S. patents, known to the applicant, that show dental-floss holders, but which are fairly unrelated to the present invention are: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,253,477; 3,828,804; 2,702,555; 3,974,842; and 4,052,994.